marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ohris Dehjmal (Earth-616)
Dehjhal, or Dehjmahl (see notes) | CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | EditorialNames = The Sea King | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly leader of his (founder), former god of fishmen | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly ancient city, Western Sea (Hyborian Age Ophir); Valusia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Existed as a living head, missing an eye | Citizenship = Valusian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Villain, sorcerer, necromancer; former god of a group of fishmen | Education = | Origin = Sorcerer | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Larsha, Zamora | Creators = Charles Dixon; Geof Isherwood | First = Savage Sword of Conan #121 | Death = Savage Sword of Conan #186 | Overview = Ohris Dehjmal was a sorcerer from the Pre-Cataclysmic Age known over the world for his villainy. His followers would become regular foes of King Kull of Valusia after he had their master executed. | HistoryText = Early years Ohris Dehjmal was a sorcerer known over the world for his villainy. A man of dark invention, he studied and tried to access the resonance power of the elder ones left behind them when they left to a world of their own making, described as "an echo of a death scream". At his service were his cult or disciples, followers, and even hordes. They also called themselves the "sons of Lord Ohris Dejhmal". They were active in Valusia, and even had a sanctuary within the City of Wonders. Execution As he didn't suffered Ohris Dehjmal's malignancy, King Kull of Valusia had him captured and sentenced him to death, and half of Valusia came to the City of Wonders to witness his beheading. Before losing his head, Ohris threatened Kull, stating that that wouldn't stop him. To prevent a possible return from Ohris, Kull had his body dismembered and scattered throughout the realm, while his head was kept in the palace under guard. Two days later, the legionaries who guarded one of Ohris's arm at the Commoria-Valusia frontier were attacked by Ohris' disciples. All parts of him save his head were gathered before the next night, when they attacked the palace dungeon and stole the living talking head. The spell of containment which Ohris had used was wearing off, and so his disciples took him to their sanctuary, where the rest of the body had been gathered. Before they could reassemble him, Kull burst in with Brule (who had found a trail to the sanctuary) and the Red Slayers. All disciples there were slaughtered and his cult subsequently scattered. The Sea King Kull and Brule sailed for days on the Western Sea, to the deepest part of the sea, where they threw Ohris Dehjmal's boxed head in the waters. The Chronicles of Magnus Tel Shek and the Book of Ages Past mentions Ohris Dejhmal up to that point. There, he was found by fishmen inhabiting a city that was ancient before man walked the Earth, who took him as their god. Sensing that Kull was close, on the coastline (inspecting his coastal defenses to be prepared to oppose the Lemurians' raids), he had them to infiltrate the fort maned by Zardis, in order to assassinate Kull. Kull was able to fend the attack. Brule, Alecto soon joined the brawl and slaughtered the assassins, while the fishmen attacked the whole fort. As the assailants were chanting his name, Kull deducted that they were in service of one of his many enemies. Regrouping and leading his forces, Kull was able to push back the fishmen into the sea. Returning to the city, the beaten fishmen grabbed Ohris' head from the box, stopping to obey and worship him, and threw it in the lair of a giant squid. Somehow, the head was returned to the box in the city. Legacy Ohris Dehjmal's followers kept on trying to avenge him and destroy Kull. One night, they decided to infiltrate the palace and assassinate him. That same night, the followers of the Keeper of the Laws, and worshipers of Kodatha (both having been killed by Kull) also decided to do so. Dehjmal's followers soon stumbled into those of the Keeper of the Laws, and after a bloody skirmish, united. The group was then attacked by the worshipers of Kodatha. Only one of those survived the brawl and, heading to Kull's bed, stumbled on a she and broke his head on a chest a few feet from Kull, unaware of the events of the night. It was seemingly considered for a time that his cult was no more, but hordes of Ohris Dehjmal later attacked Kull in the Valusian countryside, wounding him with an arrow, and laying siege to his troop. Leading the Red Slayers, Brule prefered to hold the ground (and guard Kull, whose wound was infected) instead of following Bakas' advice to take the initiative. The next day, Ohris' hordes attacked the camp. As the Red Slayers were weakening against them, Kull emerged from his tent and, sparked by fever, bloodlustly slaughtered the assailants, rallying is troops in doing so. The last of Dehjmal's followers later took camp in the outskirts of Valusia, where they encountered an impostor of Kull, whom they slayed before being themselves slaughtered by the Red Slayers. Return during the Hyborian Age ... | Personality = | Powers = Ohris Dehjmal was a sorcerer and a necromancer. Through his magic, he was able to survive his beheading, existing as a living severed head after having used a spell of containment (which was wearing off in the third day after his beheading, although it seem to have lasted for a long period afterwards). | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Ohris' last name was spelled "Dehjhal" and "Dehjmahl" in his introduction story " Pieces of Horror" in , but was consistently named "Dehjmal" in later stories. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Characters Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Deities Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Formerly Deceased